Solo jamás
by Mad-Shizuya8059
Summary: Luego de aquel golpe tan duro, tras la fiera batalla Luffy recuerda lo más valioso de su vida y hace una promesa.


SOLO JAMÁS

_**One-shot**_

**By:** Lavi*

* * *

_Mi primer FF de One piece y de alguna manera siento que Luffy me salió un poco OoC, pero traté de manejarlo lo mejor que pude. Es corto pero creo que abarca todo lo que quería expresar. Posibles spoilers para aquellos que no siguen el manga y no han visto las películas. Está situado al final de la película seis y los capítulos 572-581 (Sólo leve mención). Sin más, gracias por leer._

_One Piece es propiedad de Eiishiro Oda, todo un maestro._

* * *

_Luffy sonrió. Sonrió hasta que le dolieron las mejillas, a todo lo que sus labios pudieron extenderse. Sonrió desde el fondo de su corazón._

_La voz de Nami llegaba a sus oídos, junto con la de Zoro y Sanji discutiendo por cualquier tontería y la de Chopper llamándole preocupado._

__Por eso te digo ¡¿Por qué estás durmiendo en un sitio como éste?_ Gritó de nuevo Nami mirándole de pie._

_A su lado, el viejo del bigote y los piratas del té observaban la escena con un brillo de alivio y emoción en los ojos._

__¿Luffy…?_ Preguntó esta ves Ussop acuclillándose a su lado._

_Y el nudo en la garganta del capitán, que desde el inicio le impedía pasar saliva, pareció ensancharse más. La enorme sonrisa en sus labios comenzó a temblar y gruesos lagrimones resbalaron por sus mejillas._

_Los demás Sombrero de Paja le miraron preocupados._

__Luffy, ¡¿Qué pasa?_ Preguntó Nami arrodillándose a su lado también, ahora preocupada, pues rara vez veían a su capitán llorar de esa manera._

__Que alegría…_Soltó el moreno _Gracias, de verdad, gracias…_ Dijo a la nada liberando todo aquel sufrimiento que le ahogaba cuando creyó perdidos a su amados Nakamas._

__Luffy…_ Susurró Sanji y desvió la vista hacia los demás presentes en la escena. Las miradas confusas de su Nakamas le fueron devueltas._

_El Capitán hizo ademán de ponerse en pie. Sabía que tenía que dar explicaciones y que se veía patético de esa forma. Además, estaba preocupando innecesariamente a sus amigos. Sin embargo, las heridas en su cuerpo no se lo permitieron y entre el llanto, volvió a caer al suelo con un gemido de dolor._

__¡Sombrero de Paja!_ Llamó el "Bigotes", pero Luffy había quedado inconsciente.

* * *

_

_Cuando despertó se hallaba en la habitación que compartía con los muchachos, en el Merry. Llegó a creer que todo había sido un sueño, pero las vendas en su cuerpo y las vívidas memorias le aseguraban que no._

__Ya estas despierto_ La voz de Zoro se dejó oír en el silencio de la habitación. El chico de goma siguió el sonido y se topó con los ojos de su primero a bordo._

__¡Zoro!_ Soltó sonriente y feliz de verlo allí, a salvo._

__El viejo del bigote nos contó todo_ Dijo el espadachín caminando hacia él _Fue muy duro_ Luffy le miró serio _¿Luffy?__

__No volverá a suceder_ Declaró el Capitán tomando el sombrero de paja que descansaba su lado _No lo permitiré nunca mas_._

_La mirada en los ojos del moreno preocupó de sobremanera al de cabello verde. La situación era peor de lo que todos imaginaban.

* * *

_

_Luego de que el Capitán despertara todo comenzó a cambiar. Luffy comía menos de lo normal y aunque reía y tonteaba igual que siempre, le faltaba la chispa que lo caracterizaba. Las aventuras disminuyeron en número y dos islas pasaron frente a sus ojos sólo bajando a hacerse de provisiones._

_Los días pasaban y la preocupación aumentaba en el Going Merry._

__Yo creo que debemos hablar con él seriamente_ Dijo Ussop un día, luego de que Luffy dejara parte de la comida en el plato y abandonara la cocina rumbo a proa._

__Esto le está afectando más de lo que debería_ Secundó Nami._

__El que no recordemos lo sucedido complica el poder entender a Capitan-san_ Robin se llevó una mano a la barbilla, pensativa._

__Pero él no es así y eso es lo peor, nos está afectando a todos_ Finalizó Sanji encendiendo un cigarrillo. Chopper, preocupado, movía sus pesuñas nerviosamente._

_Zoro se puso de pie y en silencio abandonó la habitación. Se encaminó hasta donde se hallaba su Capitán._

__Oi_ Le llamó._

__¡Zoro!_ Le sonrió Luffy _¿Qué pasa?_._

__Eso vengo a preguntar yo_ El moreno ladeó la cabeza en duda _¿Qué está pasando Luffy?_ Se acercó más él, impidiéndole la huida que tenía por costumbre emprender en cuanto se tocaba el tema _Estoy aquí Luffy, vivo, como todos los demás_._

_Los ojos negros brillaron y la mirada tembló por un momento. La sonrisa fue borrada del rostro moreno y el sombrero se volvió una protección ante la escrutadora mirada del espadachín. Un incómodo silencio invadió el lugar._

__Sí, están vivos_ Habló por fin luego de varios minutos _Pero no gracias a mí _Liberó por fin todo aquello que le atormentaba _Yo no pude hacer nada, más que ver como eran tragados uno por uno por esa estúpida planta_ Apretó los puños con fuerza _¡Yo no pude hacer nada! ¡Casi los perdí!_ Las lagrimas acudieron a sus ojos de nuevo mas no derramó ninguna _¡Yo no…! ¡¿Qué clase de Capitán se supone que soy?__

_Todos acudieron al sitio, para escuchar las palabras de su Capitán, que temblaba de impotencia y rabia contra sí mismo._

__Eres un gran Capitán Luffy…_Dijo Chopper y el moreno levantó la vista encarándolo _Siempre nos estas protegiendo y todos te debemos mucho_._

__Chopper…_._

__Eres medio burro y un atrabancado, además tragas como cerdo, pero, confiamos en ti_ Le sonrió._

__Nami…_._

__Además, ¿Por quién nos tomas? No somos tan debiluchos, tarde o temprano hubiésemos encontrado la forma de salir de esa_ Sanji fumaba tranquilo, con una sonrisa bailando en sus labios._

__Sanji…_._

__Confíamos ciegamente en ti Capitán-san, por que eres fuerte y por que sobre todas las cosas somos Nakamas _ Viniendo de ella, y sabiendo lo que esas palabras representaban para la chica, Luffy no pudo evitar sonreír levemente._

__Robin…_._

__Y por encima de todo eso, eres un capitán testarudo y cabezota, capaz de seguir a sus Nakamas hasta el mismísimo infierno. Si no estuviésemos contigo sabrá Dios que tonterías harías_ Se rascó una mejilla sonriente mientras guiñaba un ojo._

__Ussop…_._

__Te lo prometimos Luffy, aun si no fue con palabras _Zoro tomó entre su manos la Wadô Ichimonji y la puso al frente, extendiendo el brazo _Te acompañaré hasta que seas el Rey de los Piratas, y creemos que lo serás, por que eres el pirata mas fuerte _ Le sonrió _De otro modo no te seguiríamos_ Aseguró _No te dejaremos sólo jamás, Capitán_._

__Zoro…chicos_ Una traicionera lagrima resbaló por su mejilla._

__No te abandonaremos Luffy, hasta que cada uno de nosotros alcance sus sueños, estaremos juntos_ Nami puso la mano al frente y los demás le secundaron, colocándolas una sobre otra _Es una promesa_._

_Luffy sonrió, enjugándose las lagrimas y se aproximó colocando su mano sobre la de sus Nakamas._

__¡Sí! ¡Es una promesa!_._

_Y todos rieron, sellando aquel pacto con mudos juramentos de lealtad y amistad eterna.

* * *

_

Luffy miró las olas chocar contra la orilla de aquel pequeño acantilado a sus pies. Se enjugó las lágrimas que caían sin control de sus hinchados ojos.

Habían sido días muy duros, los peores de su vida. Pero era un hombre y el futuro Rey de los Piratas. Así que enfrentó la puesta de sol estirando el puño cerrado al frente.

_Ace…_Susurró _Ace, no pude salvarte_ Con la mano libre se limpio de nueva cuenta el rostro _En lugar de ello tú me salvaste a mi, así que…_ Aspiró evitando que se quebrara su voz _Te prometo que no desperdiciare esta vida que me has dado, encontraré a mis Nakama y cumpliré nuestros sueños_.

A lo lejos, el sol parecía mezclarse con el mar, hasta desaparecer.

_Luffy-san_ Jimbei caminó unos pasos más cerca del delgado cuerpo que se alzaba de pie, imponente, ante él. A sus espaldas Boa Hancock permanecía con las manos en el pecho y la preocupación y el orgullo mezclados en el rostro.

_Todo está bien_ Respondió Monkey D. Luffy y le encaró, con las mejillas secas y una enorme sonrisa adornado su rostro _Todo está bien, por que no estoy solo_.

Y así era; por que en algún lugar de aquel basto mar, sus Nakamas le estaban esperando, para pasar ese amargo trago que les había hecho beber la vida, para cumplir sus sueños y sobre todas las cosas para permanecer siempre apoyándose, juntos.

Por que ahora y en el futuro, Luffy jamás estaría solo.

* * *

Si llegaste hasta aquí te felicito y agradezco.


End file.
